Insensible
by WakaiSenshi
Summary: Te han convertido en lo que eres ahora, no te reconoces, quienes te rodean conviven con una mentira, ¿qué sucederá cuándo todo acabe por romperte?


**Hola, esta es mi primera historia en el universo de Naruto, por ello les pido que si lo ven demasiado Oc me digan para mejorar, la canción se llama Numb y es de Linkin Park.**

 **Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto, esto lo hago sin fines de lucro**

* * *

Alzo la vista para apreciar a quienes se han reunido para el festival de talentos, la luz me da en los ojos sin embargo mantengo una expresión impasible, mi familia está ahí enfrente, mi madre tiene esa cálida mirada que transmite tranquilidad, mi pequeño hermano Sasuke tiene como siempre esa sonrisa sincera, y al final junto a ellos está mi padre quien con su severa mirada me dice lo decepcionado que está de que pierda mi tiempo con esto, pero sobre todo, por el hecho de que este sobre el escenario vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla negro pegado el cual posee unas cadenas que caen a los costado y una playera roja vino, estando en compañía de mis amigos, quienes nunca han sido aceptados por él. Dejo de verlo tras tomar el micrófono que se encuentra frente a mí, y con un asentimiento de cabeza Sasori empieza a tocar el piano, para ser seguido de la batería de Kisame y las guitarras eléctricas de Hidan y Deidara, todo ello mientras son respaldados por Kakuzo quien está a cargo del audio. Respiro hondo, cierro los ojos permitiendo que momentáneamente la música me inunde para que justo cuando solo se escuche la batería los abra y empiece a cantar.

 _ **Estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres,  
sintiéndome tan desleal,  
perdido bajo la apariencia.  
No sé qué estás esperando de mí,  
puesto bajo la presión  
de caminar en tus zapatos**_

Los recuerdos me golpean fuertemente mientras la letra sigue fluyendo de mis labios, los ecos de los gritos de mi padre dictándome lo que tengo que hacer sin cesar, el ardor de cada golpe recibido parece regresar lacerando mi piel, todo por haber roto la regla de verme como soy, sabiendo que mi obligación es solo brindar esa imagen de perfección ante el mundo, aunque me desmorone. La frustración vuelve, la misma que siento al hacer lo que quería mi padre, a pesar de estar en contra de mi voluntad y solo recibir más quejas sin saber realmente que busca que haga. La voz de Hidan entra en el momento oportuno para apoyarme con las segundas voces, y lo hace con la energía que quiero transmitir, porque como todos los demás del grupo sabe la verdad tras la canción.

 _ **-Atrapado por la resaca (del mar), solo atrapado en la resaca-  
Cada paso que doy, es otro error para ti.  
-Atrapado por la resaca (del mar), solo atrapado en la resaca-**_

 _ **Me he convertido en algo tan insensible (**_ _ **numb**_ _ **),  
No puedo sentirte ahí,  
(**_ _ **vuelto**_ _ **) tan cansado,  
Mucho más consciente,  
Me estoy convirtiendo en esto.  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo,  
Y menos como tú.**_

Clamo con ira a través de la letra lo que siempre eh guardado en mi interior, esa tristeza que se aglomera al darme cuenta que no quiero seguir siendo como él, ruego por verme al espejo y reconocerme, ver a Itachi, no una bizarra imagen. Ahora siendo más consciente de esta situación siento que este es el mejor modo de decírselo y que no quede ninguna duda, me he vuelto insensible por su culpa, esa mascara de frialdad e indiferencia se ha adherido tanto que es difícil poder ser diferente, estoy cansado, pero él pareciera no notarlo

 _ **¿No ves que me estás asfixiando?  
Sujetándome firmemente,  
Temeroso de perder el control.  
Porque todo lo que pensaste que yo sería  
Se ha derrumbado justo frente a ti.**_

Todo cambio desde que mis emociones empezaron a desbordarse, la sensación de asfixia me ataca nuevamente al rememorar las incontables veces que los deberes sobrepasaban incluso los parámetros de un adulto y yo con tan solo 17 años tenía que enfrentarme a ellos puesto que debía manejar la empresa como vicepresidente, no se me permitía salir con mi compañeros los cuales según el criterio de mi padre no eran más que criminales, vagos, un grupo de inadaptados que solo me desviaban de mis obligaciones. Los golpes se volvieron más intensos cuando cambie mi manera de vestir, para volverse como lo que ahora uso en esta presentación, los insultos estuvieron a la orden del día cuando por primera vez alce la voz diciendo que no quería seguir dirigiendo la empresa, derrumbándose todo sueño que esperaba que cumpliera. Estrepitosos atropellos me aglomeraron al enterarse de que era homosexual y las humillaciones se volvieron actos de presentes de cada instante. No hay marcha atrás tomo el micrófono firmemente con la mano quitándolo de su soporte volteo ligeramente y cada uno me regala una sonrisa torcida incitándome a terminar, Konan quien esta abajo del escenario abrazada a Pein me ve con orgullo por aventurarme a decir lo que siempre guarde. Hidan canta firmemente dándome la señal de que todo este show culminara de un momento a otro.

 _ **-Atrapado por la resaca (del mar), atrapado por la resaca-  
Cada paso que doy, es otro error para ti.  
-Atrapado por la resaca (del mar), atrapado por la resaca-  
Y cada segundo que pierdo  
Es más de lo que puedo soportar.**_

Con fuerza eh dicho las últimas líneas, porque todo ya ha explotado, no existe forma de remediarlo, porque si vuelvo un paso atrás este mar que siempre me rodea me ahogara, este paso bien pudo ser un error, pero prefiero vivir lo que venga con el, no perderé un segundo más, ya no lo creo soportar. Me muevo en el escenario como si fuera mío, empezare a ser quien siempre quise, el escenario es mi vida y cantar una vía de escape, luchare porque esto que en verdad amo se me sea reconocido, siempre mis profesores dijeron que tenía talento solo me faltaba mostrarlo. Hoy lo hago.

 _ **Me he convertido en algo tan insensible,  
No puedo sentirte ahí,  
(**_ _ **vuelto**_ _ **) tan cansado,  
Mucho más consciente,  
Me estoy convirtiendo en esto.  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
Es ser más como yo,  
Y menos como tú.**_

 _ **Pero sé que podría terminar equivocándome,  
pero sé que tú eras igual que yo,  
con alguien decepcionado de ti.**_

Este estallido a originado que todo desaparezca por un efímero momento, mi futuro por ahora es incierto, pero al menor mis cadenas se han resquebrajado, no lamento el que mi padre se entere así de mi manera de pensar por lo que me ah hecho pasar, mucho menos de ese reclamo silencioso que es la respuesta por la que este ciclo de control aun prevalece. La intensidad con que canto es mayor a como empece, me desenvuelvo completamente en el escenario como si esto lo hubiera hecho cientos de veces.

 _ **Me he convertido en algo tan insensible,  
no puedo sentirte ahí,  
(**_ _ **vuelto**_ _ **) tan cansado,  
mucho más consciente,  
me estoy convirtiendo en esto.  
Todo lo que quiero hacer  
es ser más como yo,  
y menos como tú.**_

 _ **(Me eh vuelto) Tan insensible, no puedo sentirte ahí  
\- estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea -  
me he vuelto tan insensible, no puedo sentirte ahí**_

 _ **-estoy cansado de ser lo que tú quieres que sea-**_

Finalizo y dirijo mi mirar a donde se encontraba mi familia, llevándome la imagen de un asiento vació, los ojos llorosos de mi madre y una sonrisa efusiva de parte de Sasuke quien no ha podido ver a través de lo que acaba de pasar. Los gritos retumban al igual que los aplauso y exclamaciones de jubilo, sin embargo mis pensamientos solo son ocupados por los posibles escenarios que me deparen.

* * *

 **Espero saber que les pareció, dejen review con sus comentarios, quejas, sugerencias todo es bien recibido**

 **Cuídense bye :)**


End file.
